Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing an electrooptical module having a molding made of a translucent, moldable material, in which a support with a positioning device and with at least one electrooptical transducer fitted and aligned thereon is positioned precisely in a mold by the positioning device, the support with the transducer is at least partially encased by the moldable material to form the molding, and the molding has at least one functional surface for coupling to a coupling partner. The invention also relates to a mold for producing an electrooptical module, and to an electrooptical module.
A method of that type is known from German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 197 11 138 Al, corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/390,167, filed Sep. 7, 1999. In the case of that known method, an electrooptical transducer is disposed in a predetermined position on a support which is provided with at least one positioning element as a positioning device. The support is positioned precisely in an insertion device through the use of the positioning element. Thereafter, the support is positioned precisely in a mold through the use of the positioning element and is encased by moldable material, forming a molding and a functional surface. The functional surface, e.g. a lens, serves for coupling to a coupling partner in that case.